Sennin Of Hight School
by rikudoamuba
Summary: Naruto menjadi selanjutnya Rikudo Sennin dan membawa perdamaian ke tanah shinobi,sekarang ia pergi ke tempat lain dan membuat Legenda nya sendiri dan membawa perdamaian dan menghentikan peperangan antar ke tiga faksi,tetapi ketika ia pergi mereka kembali berperang! ,akankah ia dapat kembali membawa perdamaian kembali?, kali ini dengan bantuan beberapa teman?


Kuoh Academy adalah sekolah yang dikushuskan untuk perempuan tetapi baru-baru ini menjadi campuran yang berarti anak laki-laki dapat bersekolah.

Dibawah sebuah pohon kita menemui seorang pemuda yang menggunakan jaket berkerah tinggi yang menutupi sebagia besar bagian bawah wajahnya, ia memiliki rambut pirang runcing yang bagian depan rambutnya yang bagian depannya melonjak keatas menyerupai sebuah tanduk,ia memakai kacamata sehingga menyembunyikan tersebut tidak lain Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang berbaring menikmati semilir angin ketika ada suara bel berbunyi tanda istirahat berakhir.

"mmmm..." ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan ketika ia mendengar bunyi bel yang berarti istirahat berakhir, ia lambat merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali ke di perjalanan ia mendapat terlihat bintang-bintang dari para siswi dan iri dari para siswa.

Anda lihat Naruto adalah orang terpopuler di Kuoh Academy diatas Yuuto Kiba, ia adalah siswa paling misterius di sekolah karena tidak pernah terlihat bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang sehingga cepat menjadi populer yang gelisah Naruto sendiri karena tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya, ia juga adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah yang praktis menambah daya Naruto sampai ke kelas nya dan cepat duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran _sensei _nya yang cukup berbunyi berarti kelas sudah selesai para siswa berhamburan untuk pulang .

Ketika di jalan naruto merasakan kekuatan yang dikenalnya yaitu kekuatan seorang _Fallen Angels_ ia cepat teleport ke tempat tersebut dan berdiri agak jauh dari tempat itu dan menyaksikan Hyoudou Issei salah satu dari terkenal _Trio Mesum _dengan tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya menembus perutnya dan berdiri di atasnya seorang wanita dengan sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

Ia mengamati mereka ketika _Fallen Angels_ pergi dengan memberitahu Issei bahwa ia memiliki _**SACREAD GEAR **_yang mendapat tampilan bingung di Issei, ia akan pergi kesana ketika ia merasakan energi iblis kuat,beberapa detik kemudian muncul empat orang yang dikenal Naruto yaitu yang berambut merah adalah Rias Gremory,disampingnya berdiri Akino Himejima dan ada dua orang dibelakang mereka yaitu salah satu dengan rambut putih atau lebih dikenal dengan Koneko Toujou junior nya dan seorang lelaki pirang bernama Kiba Yuuto.

Ia melihat kepala merah melakukan ritual untuk membangkitkan Issei, ia berbalik akan pergi ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

" sekarang kenapa kau tidak keluar dan menunjukkan dirimu" terdengar suara dari kepala merah yang mengejutkan semua orang termasuk dirinya meskipun ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik,ia dengan tenang berjalan menon-aktifkan tehnik nya sehingga mereka dapat merasakan dirinya.

Akeno,Kiba dan Koneko semua terkejut karena tidak tahu seseorang memperhatikan mereka danmereka lebih terkejut dengan orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah nomor satu misteri Kuoh Academy Naruto melihat ia dengan penampilan biasanya dengan sikap dingin acuh tak acuh nya ia berjalan santai sampai beberapa meter dari mereka.

Angin berhembus menambahkan suasanya ketegangan yang ada diantara mereka ketika rias memecah keheningan.

"siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto Uzumaki" Rias bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya karena tak seorangpun merasakannya itu pun karena beberapa hal ketika ia selesai membangkitkan Issei ia merasakan sekarang memiliki tampilan yang jauh berbeda dengan aura yang ia memancarkan bahwa ia merasa tidak lebih dari semut didepan singa,ia merasa dirinya mengambil beberapa sikap defensif meskipun diluar ia santai.

Naruto tetap diam selama beberapa menit efektif menambah suasana ketegangan yang terjadi diantara dan kelompoknya bersiap bila ia akan menyerang karena mereka tahu bahwa ia kuat sangat kuat dan mungkin orang terkuat yang pernah mereka merasa beberapa tetes keringat nya di dahinya ketika merasakan aura Naruto saja membuatnya merasa berada di hadapan kekuatan tak berujung kegelapan,Akeno dan yang lain tidak begitu baik mereka berjuang untuk tetap berdiri karena merasa berhadapan dengan kegelapan terkuat yang pernah mereka alami.

Keheningan terputus ketika Naruto menjawab

" kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menyerang kalian karena aku tahu bahwa kalian tidak berniat jahat seperti _Falle Angels _tadi" Naruto menjawab produktif sikap santai dari mereka semua karena mereka tahu bahwa orang didepan mereka bereda di liga lain dari mereka tetapi Rias tidak menurunkan penjagaan nya.

"lalu mengapa kau disini ?"tanya Rias karena ia semakin penasaran dengan Manusia Paling Misterius Kuoh tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya kecuali kalau dia orang yang berbahaya sangat berbahaya.

"ahhh...itu karena aku merasakan kekuatan aneh dan langsung memeriksanya"jawab Naruto dengan sikap sekarang yang lebih hangat.

"apakah kau iblis?" tanya Rias karena mengetahui bahwa orang di depannya memancarkan kekuatan yang aneh namun sangat kuat dan gelap,ia mengira ia adalah seorang iblis seperti dirinya dan mungkin ia bisa mengajaknya bergabung dengannya,ia tidak bodoh dengan ia bersama mereka bisa menjadi semakin kuat dan ia mungkin bisa memecahkan misteri didalam seorang Naruto Uzumaki dan mungkin menjadi _lebih _dari itu_._

"aku bisa menjamin sepenuhnya bahwa aku bukan iblis tetapi aku tidak memihak tiga faksi aku hanya seorang pelindung untuk melindungi semua manusia dari perang antar faksi "jawab Naruto saat ia perlahan berbalik sehingga punggungnya menghadap mereka, ia kemudia berjalan santai sambil berbicara dengan suara yang mengejutkan terdengar ramah.

"baiklah itu saja yang perlu kalian ketahui,sehingga sampai jumpa di waktu berikutnya...Rias-hime"ia berkata sambil berjalan pergi tidak memperhatikan jejak merah muda di pipi Rias Gremory tetapi tidak terlihat karena terkena sinar matahari sore.

Rias menyuruh mereka semua untuk pergi dan tersenyum membawa Hyoudou Issei ke rumahnya dengan pikiran tertentu.

"_Uzumaki Naruto-kun memang sangat menarik_"

**###################**

**Oke Bab 1 akan dimulai dengan pertemuan antara Naruto dan Rias.**

**Naruto disini akan menjadi seperti dewa di kekuatan**

**dan untuk tehnik naruto ia akan memiliki semua tehnik shinobi termasuk tehnik-tehnik Obito saat menjadi Juubi Jinchuriki dan mungkin beberapa tambahan,ia akan memiliki Sharingan,Mangekyo Sharingan,dan akhirnya Rinnegan._  
_**

**Mangekyo Sharingan akan Sasuke Mangekyo Sharingan.**

**Bab 1 pendek karena keterbatasan waktu dan ini juga saya membuat cerita mucul mendadak dalam pikiran saya jadi sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya dan saya mencoba membuat memnjadi lebih panjang**


End file.
